


It's only a Nightmare

by Shoin_Writes



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Night Terrors, Shion - Freeform, a bit OOC, gun use (sorta), post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoin_Writes/pseuds/Shoin_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion has really bad night terrors and Nezumi wakes up in the middle of the night to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this. I'm sorry :/ It's short but that's what I wanted.

_“It’s so cold…And dark…Where am I?”_ Shion opened his eyes and let out a soft grunt. He looked around, but all he could see was the endless abyss of darkness that surrounded him, with little light. The only sound that could be heard were whispers, but none of which could be made out into words.

“Shion…” A low voice almost growled, making Shion jump. A dark figure was closing in on the whitehaired boy. As they came closer into view, Shion knew who it was –Nezumi, but he didn’t look quite himself, his expression looked absolutely disgusted. He came closer once more, but didn’t say anything.

“Hey, N-Nezumi. Wha-What’s with that fa-”  
“You are such a disappointment.” Nezumi said displeasingly.  
“W-What?” Shion felt himself starting to sweat.  
“You’re so useless. You can’t take two steps, without getting into trouble. I have to come save your ass constantly and you never learn. I can’t believe it… Why don’t I just leave you?”  
“Nez-”  
“Heh.” The boy snickered. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected something from a pampered price who was grown and raised in No. 6. The city of the foolish.”  
“Nez-Nezumi! Wai-”  
“Whatever.” Nezumi turned. “You’re not worthy of my time.” As Nezumi started walking away the sound of a gun clicked.  
“NEZUMI! NO!”  
_‘BANG.’_  
A loud thud echoed in Shion’s ears and blood ran passed his feet.  
“Oh god. No. No. no, no, no, no….” Shion repeated over and over.  
_What have you done? This is your fault. You’re nothing._  
“No! Shut up!”  
_Your fault. You could have saved him. Your fault. You could have stopped this._  
Shion screamed. “SHUT UP!”  
_You just stood there. Coward. Your fault. Your fault._  
“Shut up!” Shion screamed again and fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. “Please. I’m sorry…”  
“Your next.”  
_‘Bang’_

Shion gasped shooting up in bed and sobbed, his head clutched in hands.  
“Mnn, S-Shion. What on earth?” Nezumi moaned, but Shion didn’t looked and him. He was breathing heavily and screaming.  
“Shion!” Nezumi grabbed Shion’s arms. “S-Shion, what’s wrong?! What’s going on with you?!”  
Shion didn’t stir.  
“Shion, look at me! Say something! Please, Shion!”  
The whitehaired boy’s breathing slowed and looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes.  
“N-Nezumi…?”  
“Shion…” Nezumi sighed in relief. “What happened?”  
The calming boy reached both hands out to touch Nezumi’s cheeks and he covered Shion’s with his own.  
“You-You’re…okay.” Shion threw himself at Nezumi wrapping his arms around him and buried his face into his shoulder, soft sobs still blubbering out of his mouth.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here Shion.” He kissed his forehead and ran his hands through his white hair.  
“Thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other stories if you wish. They're a little happier.


End file.
